


Someday

by Insperowl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, poor baby Jae Ha seeing the ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Jae-Ha hated the darkness. Each time dusk fell on the village, they appeared. Tall ugly creatures with cold eyes full of hopelessness.





	Someday

Jae-Ha hated the darkness. Each time dusk fell on the village, they appeared. Tall ugly creatures with cold eyes full of hopelessness. They wandered around the shack, scraped against the walls and crowded into the darkest corners. Some of them, especially ugly, sometimes pulled their hands to him. More precisely, to his dragon leg.

When this happened for the first time, Jae-Ha loudly called for help, trying to break free of the chains. But Garou just laughed at him and hit the back of his head so that boy not to attract unnecessary attention and not try to escape. Garou didn't see or feel them, even when they clung to his clothes. But Jae-Ha clearly felt a disgusting sense of hopelessness when their fingers touched his dragon leg.

Past Ryokuryues desperately wanted to regain this power, but they were too weak to somehow harm him. Therefore, Jae-Ha taught himself not to pay attention to them, although he still continued to feel their pain, just as he felt Garou's despair when he lost his temper. And it was unpleasant. He did not want to share their fate.

As a mockery, it was almost impossible to escape from this prison. Each time Jae-Ha broke the chains and tried to jump as high as possible, Garou was there and was much quicker. And older dragon absolutely did not show sympathy or signs of imminent demise.

There was someone stirred again in the far corner, uttering a stifled grunt. Jae-Ha habitually moved away, and crooked fingers scratched the cold floor.

“Someday you cannot reach me,” he told gloomily to the ghost, clinking his chains.


End file.
